Three Little Words
by 18lzytwner
Summary: They need to be said but can they find the right way?  My first fic in this section.  DL fluff all the way.


_A/N: This is my first CSI: NY fanfic. Please be gentle._

* * *

**Three Little Words**

**By 18lzytwner**

Lindsay Monroe rolled over in bed to find the other side of it empty; a condition it had not started the night out at. She slowly opened her eyes and found who she was looking for in the medium sized room. He was standing at the window wearing only his boxer shorts, ones that had little Superman symbols on them. A smile spread across her face as she grabbed the t-shirt on the top of the headboard and pulled it on. Then she climbed out of bed and moved toward him.

Silently, she wrapped her arms around him and he turned around to face her. The physical scars of a few months ago were gone but she knew the mental ones remained. Since the incident, he hadn't been himself. He was very distant; in fact, this was only the second time they'd been together in total. Monroe had begun to wonder what they were going to do until he had asked her out to dinner that morning.

"Montana, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked in his usual New York accent.

"I came to find out why the bed was half empty, plus I couldn't wait to try on your t-shirt." She told him. Danny smiled and looked at her. The white shirt didn't leave much to the imagination and was barely long enough to cover everything.

"Looks good on you." He continued to smile and pulled her close.

"Well I'm not an Italian Stallion but I have to admit the shirt fits." Lindsay teased. Danny kissed the top of her head and the two held onto each other for a few minutes.

"You still can't sleep, can you?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I can, its just when I get this terrible feeling, it wakes me up." He told her.

"What feeling is that?" Lindsay looked up at him concerned.

_There is something that I see; in the way you look at me; There's a smile, there's a truth; in your eyes…_

"I keep getting this burning in the pit of my stomach when I wonder what I would have done if I hadn't taken your shift." That sentence made both of them fall silent again. Lindsay was still upset about what had happened even though she didn't let on. Danny's fingers were still not right but he continued to go to therapy in an effort to get them better.

_What an unexpected way; On this unexpected day; Could it be this is where I belong; It is you I have loved all along…_

"Lindsay there is something I have to tell you." The use of her first name made her a little nervous. He didn't call her that unless he had to say something very important or something was wrong.

_There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me; You're the home my heart searched for so long; And it is you I have loved all along…_

"What is it?" She asked.

_There were times I ran to hide; Afraid to show the other side; Alone in the night without you…_

"The only person I kept thinking about that whole time in the truck was you. I kept telling myself, I had to get out because you needed me." Danny paused and liked his lips.

_But now I know just who you are; And I know you hold my heart; Finally this is where I belong; And it is you I have loved all along… _

"I began thinking about when we were in Montana. I kept thinking you needed me, so I just went. But there's something I never said then, I didn't say that morning, and I didn't say it this morning. _I_ needed you. I can't imagine life without you." He stopped and Lindsay spoke up.

_And no more mystery, it is finally clear to me; You're the home my heart searched for so long; It is you I have loved all along…_

"What are you trying to say?" Maybe it was the fact that it was three am or maybe it was the fact that she was still confused as to where they stood but she couldn't help the question.

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion; Your love, it rushes through my veins; And I am filled with the sweetest devotion; As I look into your perfect face…_

"I love you. I've loved you all along since the first day we met." The words came out and Monroe smiled and said, without any hesitation,

_There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me; You're the home my heart searched for so long; And it is you I have loved; It is you I have loved; __It is you I have loved all along…_

"I love you too." Danny beamed at this and grabbed her thighs. He lifted her up off the floor and as they kissed, Lindsay wrapped her legs around him. Soon they found their way to the bed. They both had to go to work soon but that didn't matter. Those three little words were all that mattered.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: I kid you not; there really is such a thing as finger therapy. My friend had to go after getting his finger crushed. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always appreciated. _


End file.
